The Decisive Battle
by mrmuscle
Summary: 2 years ago, Cindy was taken by the Yolkians. jimmy, after failing to rescue her, has not seen either since. however, was it the last time that the two parties will meet. find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

I dont own anything patented. Please, read and review. oh everyone is 16 in the story.

* * *

The Decisive Battle

Chapter 1: The Past

Two years ago, the Yolkians came back to earth and kidnapped Cindy Vortex, hoping the boy genius known as Jimmy Neutron would come and save her. He attempted to save her, with help from his friends, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estavez, and Libby Folfax, but despite a valiant effort, they had to retreat, leaving Cindy in Yolkian hands. The last thing they heard was Cindy screaming in unbearable pain. That was the last anybody has seen of Cindy, and of the Yolkians.

Jimmy woke up to a startle. Over the past two years, Jimmy has had nightmares about the day they all tried to save Cindy. Jimmy, after having such nightmares, would always pray to God that, somewhere, someway, Cindy was still alive. Today was no different. As Jimmy got out of bed, he dressed, knelt down and prayed. Before the incident, Jimmy was never a religious person. After all, religion went against all scientific principles. Nonetheless, after the incident, Jimmy had a newfound reason to pray and thus, study in the Catholic religion. Jimmy, once he turned 16, got a tattoo on his left arm, which read, "Cindy, I know you're still alive, but if you aren't, rest in peace". Jimmy, after he finished praying, looked at the tattoo, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

Jimmy got out some eggs, the carton of orange juice, and the butter. Jimmy put a frying pan on the stove, and turned on the stove to high. He put the butter in the pan, and waited until it sizzled to put the eggs on. About two minutes later, his eggs were done. He sat at the table, and slowly ate his eggs. Jimmy, as he was finishing his eggs and the carton of Orange Juice, thought about today. Today was the 2-year anniversary of what he and his friends referred to as the 'Successful Yolkian Invasion'. It was also this day, 3 years ago, that he lost his parents in a tragic accident.

$Flashback$

It was Halloween. Jimmy and his friends were all excited to go trick or treating. Jimmy was dress up as Batman, Cindy was dressed up as Catwoman, Libby was dressed up as Superwoman, Carl was dressed up as Spiderman, and Sheen was dressed up as, what else, Ultralord. The theme of the costumes among the kids was Superhero. Ms. Neutron, who would accompany the children this year, due to last years 'Monster Machine' incident, was dressed up as Queen Elizabeth. Mr. Neutron, who also would accompany the kids, was dressed up Dr. Frankenstein.

"Okay kids, time to go trick or treating!" rang Ms. Neutron's voice.

The kids jump for joy and race out the door. The parents follow. The kids go from house to house. Then, the tragedy happened. Jimmy and his friends, along with his parents, went to this one house. There was a man on the front porch, who was drunk. As soon as the seven people walked up to the house, the drunken man ran inside his house. The seven people assumed that he was getting candy for them; however, they were dead wrong. The man came out of the house with a shotgun. The people immediately started to run. Jimmy and his friends got away, but Jimmy parents weren't so lucky. Jimmy's dad was shot first, then his mom. Jimmy, who was running away, stopped and looked at his dead parents in horror. It was only until Cindy came and grabbed his hand that he started running again. Jimmy was never the same again.

$End Of Flashback$

Jimmy, after finishing his breakfast, tossed the paper plate, plastic fork, and the Orange Juice carton into the trash. He got another tattoo, this time on his right arm, saying, "Hugh Neutron, 1959 - 1999, rest in peace. Judy neutron, 1960-1999, rest in peace." Jimmy, as he was brushing his teeth and doing other frivolous things, began to think of Goddard, who also perished on this day, trying to rescue Cindy and to protect Jimmy.

$Another Flashback$

Jimmy was surrounded by Yolkians, about 20ft from the room Cindy was captive in. Goddard, who was bravely by his side, was running out of power. Jimmy was in no condition to fight, much less rescue Cindy. Goddard, without being told to do so, self-destructed in his 'play dead' mode. He killed the Yolkians by doing so, but he also killed himself. Normally, Goddard would have reassembled, but this time, due to his low power, he failed to do so.

$End of flashback$

Jimmy decided to start work On Goddard 2.0 to ease the pain, but it will never be the same.

The school bus arrived just as Jimmy ran out the door.

_Maybe school will help me forget, because if it doesn't, I'm going to have a long day._

With that thought in mind, Jimmy entered the school bus as it started to roll away towards school.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming date!

No own JN. Read and review. Okay, even though this is suppost to be a sad story, i'm putting some romance in this. dont worry, i have a direction that this story will go in!

* * *

Chapter 2: Homecoming date!

Jimmy, as soon as he steps on the school bus, took a seat next to Libby, who accepted his company with open arms. Libby and Jimmy were never really good friends, but after the incident, they have since become good friends.

"Hi Jimmy." said Libby, who had her hands on her ears.

"Hi Libby. Why are you putting your hands over your ears?" asked Jimmy.

"Sheen and I were on a date last night. The date went smooth, but after the date, Sheen started blabbering on and on about Ultralord. He hasn't shut up since." explained Libby.

_Same old Sheen. Hey, at lease Sheen and Libby are happy, although anyone with intelligence can see that Libby is aggravated. It not that Sheen isn't intelligent, he is just, well, he's just Sheen, enough said. _

Jimmy's thought are interrupted when Libby tells Sheen, in a very loud voice, to shut the hell up.

"Ow, that was right in my ears." said Jimmy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream in your ear." said Libby.

"It's okay I guess." said Jimmy.

"So Jimmy, who are you taking to homecoming? Sheen already asked me out, so we can't go 'Just as Friends'." said Libby.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of taken April to homecoming." said Jimmy.

"April the Gorlock?" asked Libby, slightly confused.

"No! I mean April Kolo, a girl in my trigonometry class." said Jimmy.

"Oh!" said Libby. "So, what does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, a trim, fit body, and she's smart to boot." said Jimmy. "Some, including myself, say she looks a lot like Cindy."

At the mention of Cindy's name, shivers were sent down Jimmy's spine. His body started to shake. Libby gave Jimmy a comforting hug as Jimmy started crying.

"It will be alright." said Libby, reassuring.

"I know. It's just that I miss her so much. Why did she have to be the one, why? WHY!" said Jimmy.

Libby slowly exited the embrace, and looked directly at Jimmy. Jimmy slowly stopped crying.

"You need to let her go. It's not healthy for you, and even if she were still alive, she probably would have found someone else. Now, I know that is easier said than done, so I will help you get a date with April, if you'd like." said Libby, reassuringly but firmly.

"That would be much appreciated." said Jimmy.

Libby nods her head as the school bus pulls up to the school. The school was full of security guards. If they even thought you did something illegal, they would expulse you, until you got a trail by a federal judge, seeing if you could be reinstated. Jimmy, not one to do anything illegal, walks right past the security guards and to the science lab. Jimmy asks the teacher for any scrap metal he could keep. Mr. Ogreen, the science teacher, handed Jimmy a box, which Jimmy put in his hypercube. Today, if Jimmy couldn't get a date for homecoming, he was going to start construction of Goddard 2.0. Jimmy, after going to the science lab, accidental bumps into the one person he wanted to ask to homecoming, April.

"Sorry about that." apologized Jimmy.

"No problem." said April. "Hey aren't you Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius?"

"Yes I am!" said Jimmy, a little too enthusiastically.

April started to laugh. Jimmy and April were picking up stuff when their hands touched. Jimmy felt a feeling he hasn't felt since first meeting Cindy, true love. Jimmy quickly pulled his hand away, blushing a deep red color. Jimmy handed April her stuff.

"Thank you!" said April.

"Your welcome. Say, I wanted to ask you something." said Jimmy.

"What is it?" asked April.

"Do you have a date for homecoming?" asked Jimmy.

"No, why?" asked April.

"Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" asked Jimmy, a bit nervously.

April noticed this and smiled.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I would be happy to go with you to homecoming. Hey, I have an idea, why do we meet at the Candy Bar after school today, so we can get to know each other better." said April.

This time, Jimmy smiled.

"I would be happy too. How about at 3 o' clock?" asked Jimmy.

"See you then." said April.

"Bye!" said Jimmy.

"Ya, bye." said April. "Wait, don't we have the first class together?"

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." said Jimmy.

April joins her arm in Jimmy's and they walk into class together.

_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all, at least I hope._


	3. Chapter 3: You Okay?

No own JN. Read and Review. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: You Okay?

Jimmy and April walk together in the classroom. The one-minute bell rings, signaling that you had better get your ass to class or you're going to be late. There was no seating chart that you had to follow, so Jimmy and April sat together. The teacher, Mr. Hozo, notice this, although he didn't comment on this. A minute later, class began.

"Okay class, pass up your homework from yesterday." said Mr. Hozo.

The class did as they were told. A few minutes later, after collecting the homework, Mr. Hozo spoke again.

"Okay class, as you all know, tomorrow is the big test, worth 85 of your grade. Now, I want you to pick a study partner and, after I pass out the review sheet, study with them. If you have any questions, let me know." said Mr. Hozo, who began passing out the papers.

Jimmy, who hasn't spoken a word since the hallway incident asked April, "Do you think we can study together?"

"Of course!" said April.

A smile spread across Jimmy's face. The same smile was duplicated by April. Suddenly, Jimmy passed out and entered a dream world. The last thing he heard was April calling for help.

In the dream world, he was at an abandoned school. He looks around, and he discovered that it was his school.

_What the heck? A few minutes ago there were hundreds of people, now the school looks abandoned. _

Jimmy looks around. He walks towards his classroom. As Jimmy walks to his class a sudden blast of fetid air hits him smack in the face, he looks up to the ceiling and spots an unlikely image of an evil blond wench snarling and spitting green mucus towards him, Jimmy screams and runs right into April crying and pointing like a scared toddler. When he looks again, just empty ceiling. Jimmy walks away more embarrassed then he's ever been in his life. He hears a ringing and a whispering. That was when Jimmy woke up.

Jimmy slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He is at school, and now it was filled with hundreds of people. Jimmy now has a raging headache. He looks up to see April, who looks scared and concerned.

"What happened?" said a groggy Jimmy.

April gave Jimmy a hug and said, "I was so worried. You passed out, and nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again."

Jimmy pats her back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

April, who had been crying on Jimmy's shoulders, stops crying. "I sure hope so; otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

April gives Jimmy a kiss on the lips. Jimmy, who was taken back for a moment, deepens the kiss. After the kiss, the dismissal bell rang. Luckily, it was a ½ day, and the classes were shorter.

"Have a good day, and remember your test tomorrow!" said Mr. Hozo.

"Hey Jimmy, don't forget our date later." said April, who left the classroom.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Jimmy.

Jimmy left the classroom and walked home, which was exhausting considering that it was 2 miles from school to his house. He decided to walk instead of car-pooling or taking the bus because he needed to clear his head and, besides, he needed the exercise.

_Man, why does my head hurt? Why did I pass out during class? How did I pass out during class, and what was with that crazy dream I had? Oh well, some questions just don't have answers. Anyways, despite it being the anniversary of the 'successful Yolkian invasion' , and the anniversary of the death of my parents and Goddard, this day hasn't turned out so bad. I have a date today, and a date for homecoming, and, once I get home, I'm going to build Goddard 2.0. But first, I'm getting some food. _

With those thoughts in mind, Jimmy headed off to his 2nd favorite place to eat, beaten out only by the Candy Bar, Taco Bell.

Somewhere close-by, someone was saying "Soon! Soon, I will have my revenge! Soon, Jimmy will be broken and beaten. Soon, I will rule!"


	4. Chapter 4: we’re back!

No own JN or anything else patened. Read and Review. thanks for the reviews you guys and girls. keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 4: We're back! 

Jimmy walked into the hallway part of Taco Bell and saw a humorous scene. He saw Betty Quinlin slap Nick Dean, hard. Nick flew out the door, which almost hit Jimmy.

"Watch it!" exclaimed Jimmy.

Nick simply walked away.

"Jackass." said Jimmy under his breathe.

Jimmy entered Taco Bell. He looked around and saw Betty leaving through the rear doors. Jimmy goes up to order and he gets a surprise. He discovered Sheen in a Taco Bell uniform, working the cash register.

"Hey Jimmy!" said Sheen.

"Hey Sheen. I didn't know you worked at Taco Bell." said Jimmy.

"Ya, since the Candy Bar is closed for repairs, I decided to work here as a part time job. The Candy Bar should be open now though." said Sheen.

"That's good." said Jimmy.

"Ya, I agree. So, what will it be?" asked Sheen.

"I'll have a Nacho Belgrade, a spicy Crunchwrap supreme, and an extra large Mountain Dew." said Jimmy.

Jimmy began to pull out his wallet, but Sheen stopped him.

"No need, it's on the house." said Sheen.

Jimmy simply shrugged and put his wallet back in his packet. Sheen gave Jimmy his cup and placed the order. Jimmy filled up the cup with his selected pop.

"Hey boss, can I have the rest of the day off, so I can hang with my pal Jimmy." said Sheen.

"I suppose."

"Thank you! said Sheen.

Sheen leaves the cooking area and sits by Jimmy, who has just received his food. Before the boys could converse, Libby and Carl enter the restaurant. Libby runs up to Sheen, who gives her a spinning hug. Carl, who was watching, makes a gagging motion. Libby and Sheen roll their eyes and give him the 'are you jealous?' look. Carl and Libby, at that very moment, notice Jimmy, who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" asked Carl.

Before Jimmy could answer, April walks into the restaurant.

"I got a date, and I got to go." answered Jimmy, who is a bit distracted.

April noticed Jimmy looking at her, and smiles and winks at his, melting his heart in the process. Jimmy walks up to her slowly.

"Hi April. Surprised to see you here." said Jimmy.

"I always come here after school, no matter what time it lets out. I'm more surprised to see you here." said April.

"Heh, I got hungry. Say, I got an idea, why do we eat together? I got some food over here and…"

"I would be happy to!" said April.

Jimmy smiles and goes to grab his food. A few minutes later, Jimmy and April were sitting at a table, eating together. They start conversing.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself, since you know all about me." said Jimmy.

April smiles as she begins to answer.

"Well," she began, "I'm smart, pretty, and a little naive. I like to watch wrestling, especially WWE and ECW. I like to be around people my own age, and I like adventure. And apparently, I have a thing for you as well." said April.

Jimmy started to blush and began to think.

_She is just like Cindy; smart, beautiful, and attracted to me._

"You thinking about Cindy Vortex aren't you?" asked April.

"Ho- How did you know?" asked Jimmy, completely stunned.

"You were mumbling your thought to yourself." said April.

Jimmy looked away, slightly embarrassed, and self-angry.

_Good going genius, now you just blew your chance to date one of the hottest girls in school._

"Do you always mumble to yourself when you think?" asked April.

"No, why?" asked Jimmy.

"You just did it again." said April.

Jimmy had an 'oh shit, I'm an idiot' look on his face. April saw the look.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. And thanks for the compliment." said April.

April gives Jimmy a light kiss on the lips, which puts him in a trance. April, while Jimmy is stunned, gets up.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back!"

Jimmy, whose brain functionality is not at 100, simply nods and smiles. April exit's the lobby doors and walks to the bathroom. Before she could enter, however, someone used knockout gas on her, knocking her out cold. Two shadowy figures appear.

"Lets take her and complete the mission." said figure 1.

"Okay, do lets." said figure 2.

The two figures take April and the three of them disappear. 10 minutes has passed, and Jimmy is starting to worry.

_She said she was going to the restroom 10 minutes ago. Where is she?_

Before Jimmy could investigate, Carl, Sheen and Libby collapse.

_What the hell?_

Jimmy eyes immediately dash around, franticly looking for the cause of distress. His eyes start to get heavy. Soon, Jimmy stumbled into the shadows of unconsciousness. Several hours later, Jimmy awoke, only to find the restaurant empty. Jimmy finds a note on the table. Jimmy's eyes go wide as Jimmy reads the note. The first line scared him the most. It said…

**We're back!**


	5. Chapter 5: the need for a friend on the

No own JN. please R&R. thanks for the reviews. I proably won't update for a while, I'm Grouded. In Fact, I'm Not suppost to be on here, but i snuck on anyways. So, please read and review in my absence. I'll try to update as soon as i can!

* * *

Chapter 5: the need for a friend/ on the other side

**We're back, Jimmy. As you can see, we have captured your friends, and your new girlfriend, April. Ironically, this new girlfriend of yours looks almost exactly like the girlfriend we captured 2 years ago. You have battered and broken me before, so now it's time I returned the favor. You mocked me in front of my people, in my own kingdom, and made me look like a court jester. I was publicly ridiculed, and now, I want revenge on the person who did this to be, which is you! Most evilly, King Goobot. **

Jimmy looked at the note in pure horror. The Yolkians haven't been seen in two years, and now, they have come back to make Jimmy's life miserable. Jimmy ran out of Taco Bell, tears swelling in his eyes.

_First my parents, then Cindy, then Goddard, and now Libby, Carl, Sheen, and April too! Enough is enough! The Yolkians have to be taught a lesson, once and for all._

Jimmy, having that thought in mind and upon arriving at the lab, Jimmy opens the lab hasty, and quickly finds a suitable place to work.

_The original Goddard may have been unprepared for the 'successful Yolkian invasion', but Goddard 2.0 sure as heck won't. This time, we won't prepare for a normal battle; this time, where going to prepare for a final, decisive battle. This will end!_

Jimmy takes out the scrap metal provided by the science teacher, and begins to construct Goddard 2.0. He starts by putting some metal in a square, and using a blowtorch, fuses the squares into the body of Goddard 2.0. He uses a flex pipe to make the throat and gullet of Goddard 2.0. He uses a diamond-hard metal to make the legs, feet, and retractable hand of Goddard 2.0. He then constructs the head, using titanium and steel. He then uses a blowtorch, a drill, some screws, and hammer and some nails to construct the entire body of Goddard 2.0. Once that was done, 2 hours later, Jimmy adds everything he'll need on the invasion; blender, microwave, stove, grill, food, water, oxygen mask and tank, and all other stuff. The stuff was placed into a second hypercube, which was added to Goddard 2.0, which could be accessed by him at any point and time. Jimmy also added some weapons, considering the circumstances; the weapons were an ax, a chainsaw, a few stun guns, some throwing knives and daggers, a few bombs, and many other weapons. He also added some schematics of his house, the town, and of their common enemy. Once that was done, 3 hours later, the only thing left to do was to 'activate' Goddard 2.0. Instead of batteries, like the original Goddard, Jimmy decided that a direct electrical current was the best option of activation. Besides, Jimmy built Goddard 2.0 with the ability to use any electrical current that was pumped into him into energy; weather the electricity was intentional or accidental. Jimmy raised Goddard 2.0 into the sky by a rising platform. Then Jimmy activated a rainstorm generator, and waited until lightning hit Goddard 2.0. He turned the generator off, and lowered Goddard 2.0. Jimmy, after seeing Goddard 2.0 wag his tail and after hearing him bark, handed him the letter from Goobot, and collapsed from exhaustion. After 5 ½ hours, Goddard 2.0 was complete. Goddard 2.0 carries Jimmy to his room in the lab, and puts him in bed. Goddard 2.0, after reading the note, determined the situation, and went to go gather more supplies.

Meanwhile, somewhere is space, King Goobot was talking to his army.

"Sir was the invasion successful?" asked a commander to King Goobot.

"Yes, the invasion was successful, subordinate. We have captured Jimmy's friends, Carl, Sheen, and Libby, as well as his new girlfriend, April." said the anti-benevolent king.

"April, as in April the Gorlock?" asked the commander.

"No, April as in April Kolo, a beautiful human girl." said King Goobot.

"Oh!" said the commander. "But what about…?"

"She'll come in handy soon." said King Goobot.

"But, but…"

"Silence!" yelled King Goobot.

The commander fell deadly silent.

"Good, that's more like it. Now, bring me the prisoners, except for the 'Queen'. Go!" said King Goobot, commandingly.

The commander nods and goes to follow King Goobot's order.

"Jimmy, your time is up!" said King Goobot, aloud.

King Goobot begins to laugh menacingly and manically. The showdown will begin soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6: Only Time Will Tell

No own JN. Read and Review. Hi Guys, guess what. I'm ungrounded. YA! Now, as for the story, try to avoid the tense issue. I'm trying my best on that. I'm also kinda stuck on the storyline side of things, so if anybody has any ideas, let me know. Well, have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 6: Only Time Will Tell

Goddard 2.0, who went to go gather more supplies, has returned to Jimmy's bedside, to assist Jimmy in any manner possible. Jimmy, who had been sleeping when Goddard 2.0 left, has awakened.

"Goddard 2.0, do you think I'll ever see my friends again?"

"I can only hope so, for their safety, and your health, both physically and mentally."

"I hope they're okay." said Jimmy.

Jimmy gets off the bed.

"Goddard 2.0, check the supplies for me, I don't fell too good and I need to lie down some more." said Jimmy.

Goddard 2.o nods and goes to obey the order. As Goddard 2.0 was gathering up/ checking the supplies, Jimmy thinks about the past, and as he does, a single tear slides down his cheek.

$Flashback$

It was Christmas Eve in Retroville, and everyone in Retroville was bursting with Christmas joy. For Jimmy, however, this was an extra special time. This year, he got Cindy a present she would never forget. He got her a 24-carrot diamond ring, and a 32-carrot diamond and gold necklace.

Christmas day came, and everyone came over to Jimmy's house to open presents. The first person to open presents was Libby. Libby opened Sheen's gift first.

"Here ya go Libby." said Sheen, handing her her gift, with a smile on his face.

Libby opened her gift, and almost started crying.

Sheen had gotten her a German Shepard puppy.

"Sheen, thank you!" said Libby, who gave Sheen a huge hug.

"Too, uhh, too tight." said Sheen, who was barely able to breathe, let alone speak.

"Sorry." said Libby, who released the hug. "So, what else did you all get me?"

"Well, we all pitched in, and got you an ipod nano." said Cindy. "Oops, I just gave it away, danget."

Libby burst into a small fit of laughter, which was soon followed by everyone else. Cindy, somewhat embarrassed, handed Libby the now-knowed present. Libby opened it up, and saw that, indeed, it was an ipod nano.

"Thank you" said Libby.

"Actually, there is still one more gift for you to open." said Jimmy. "Let me go get it."

Everyone looks at him with surprise. Jimmy leaves the room. A few minutes later, Jimmy comes back into the room with a heavy and huge box. Jimmy sets the present on the floor next to Libby. Everyone looks with anticipation as Libby opens her present. It was a Jimmy Neutron made and tested ipod-compatible stereo system. At that point, all jaws, except Jimmy's, drop to the floor.

Once everyone got over their shock, Libby asked, "How long did it take you to make this?"

"About 2 days." answered Jimmy.

"Well, thank you." said Libby.

"Ya, show-off." said Cindy, in a playful, light-hearted tone.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." said Jimmy, also in a playful, light-hearted tone. "Okay, okay, I think the next person to open presents should be Sheen.

Everyone nods in agreement. Jimmy grabs another huge box and sets it beside Sheen.

"We all pitched in and got you this." said Jimmy.

Sheen quickly opens the present and laughs half-heartedly. The present was none other than a 50-dvd collection of the entire Ultralord series.

"Thank you!" said the nearly speechless Sheen.

"Your welcome." said everybody.

"I think Carl should open his presents next." said Cindy.

"I agree." said Jimmy.

"Okay, so let's get to it." said Libby.

Jimmy hands over his present first. Carl opens it, and was surprised at what he sees. It was Metallica's Garage Days Inc. cd. Cindy gives Carl her present next. It was a digital camera. Libby is the next one to give her present, which happened to be a fully- loaded cell phone, complete with all the bells and whistles. Sheen gave his present to Carl, which was a plane ticket to Sweden.

"So you can go see Elkie." said Sheen.

"Who's Elkie?" asked Cindy and Libby, a little confused.

"Carl's llama-loving girlfriend." answered Sheen.

"Oh" was Cindy and Libby's response.

"Thank you for the presents." said Carl. "They will all come in handy."

"You're quite welcome, Carl." said everyone.

"Now, who should open their presents next, Jimmy or Cindy?" asked Libby.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and asked, "Why don't we open everyone's presents first, then we could open each others simultaneously?"

"I like that idea." said Cindy.

So it was decided. Jimmy opened Libby, Carl, and Sheen's presents. His presents were an Ultra Deluxe Science Kit, a $150 gift card to Best Buy, and a $200 gift card to FYI.

"Thank you." said Jimmy. "Your turn, Cindy."

Cindy nods as she opens her presents. Her presents are a deluxe make-up kit, a set of 50 horror novels, and a set of 50 horror movies.

"Thank you." said Cindy.

"Okay, now its time for you two to exchange gifts." said Libby.

Jimmy and Cindy look at each other, in silence, for a few moments, lost in each other's gaze. Cindy grabs Jimmy's hand and takes him towards the window.

"Your presents out there." said Cindy, smiling, opening Jimmy curtains.

Sitting in Jimmy's driveway, in all its glory, was a tricked-out, fully loaded, very expensive, red Ferrari GTX, complete with a golden-stripe running down the center. Jimmy's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the car.

"Oh…My…God!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy stares at the car, wide-eyed. Cindy simply continues to smile, for this was the reaction she was expecting. Jimmy shakes his head violently, trying to get over his shock.

"H…How much did this cost?" asked Jimmy, still in disbelief.

"Let's just say I probably won't have any money until I'm about 27 but I think it was worth it, considering the look on your face." said Cindy.

"Well, my present isn't nearly as good as yours, but, well, I wasn't expecting a car to be my present. Anyhow, here's your present." said Jimmy, nervousness present in his voice.

Jimmy hands Cindy a small box. Cindy opens it, and her heartbeat starts to rise to a near heart attack level. In the box were the 24-carrot diamond ring and the 32-carrot diamond and gold necklace. Cindy nearly fainted when she saw the engraving on the ring. It said "J+C forever."

"Oh Jimmy!" said Cindy, with tears in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Cindy." said Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy and pulled her into an intense kiss under the mistletoe.

$End Of Flashback$

Jimmy's stroll down memory lane was cut short when Goddard 2.0 entered Jimmy's room.

"Master Jimmy," said Goddard 2.0 in his mechanical voice, "I've checked the supplies and prepared for our battle. We are ready to depart."

Jimmy slowly climbs out of his bed.

Jimmy re-asked Goddard 2.0 "do you think I'll ever see my friends again. Jimmy and Goddard 2.0 left the house, entered the lab, and entered the rocket. Jimmy counted down the rocket sequence and blasted off.

Once Jimmy and Goddard 2.0 leave the atmosphere, Goddard 2.0, who has remained silent since being asked Jimmy's question, finally replies, "Only time will tell."


End file.
